Imprisoned
by Hespera Nova
Summary: Feilong x Yoh. A little playing with scenarios how Fei and Yoh got acquainted in prison, and the attraction developing between them.


Imprisoned

I do not own Finder Series, nor these characters. I do not make any profit from writing this story.

Seven years ago, in a Hong Kong prison

The sharp blade was caressing Feilong's long and elegant neck, its white skin color contrasting with the darker tone the other inmates shared. The slight, imperceptible up and down bobbing of the Adam's apple was the only sign that the man was aware of the fact that his life was in danger.

-There've been rumors you're a woman, but it seems you have it all down there.

The man keeping the knife was too close for comfort. He sniffed Feilong's neck, murmuring a vulgar praise.

-With these looks, I bet you were a plaything for those geezers … Guess what, no one from Baishe came to help you, so you'll be our plaything now, hot lips …

The man grabbed Feilong's slim waist with one hand, pulling his prize towards himself, and snarled when the effeminate man pushed hard against his chest with both his hands. He rapidly raised his free hand and grabbed Feilong's short hair and pulled.

-We can do it the hard way … it will be my pleasure …

The others turned Feilong and bent him over the sink, pushing his lithe body down. Feilong snatched a glimpse of himself in the mirror; his eyes were already dead.

-Hey, what the fuck you think you're doing?

-Stay away from this, Yoh, this ain't your turf!

-That's my bitch you're trying to screw.

Yoh's voice was calm and steady, but his eyes were clear and aware. Unlike his opponents, he was fully clothed, and he could easily hide more dangerous weapons. "Stupid goons! You really don't have a clue who you are up against here …" He smiled showing his white teeth, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

-Maybe this ain't my turf, but for sure I won't forget the man that touched what's mine.

The threat made the men holding Feilong ease up a bit. The one with the knife spoke again:

-You're bullshitting us. You try to make yourself all cushy with the Baishe, by defending this little sissy. This ain't your bitch.

-Is that so? Are you callin' me a liar?

Yoh moved forward, his gait all wise and steady. An insult was never treated lightly, prison or not.

-Then why don't you show us how you two hold hands?

The man was trying to save face, but he was clearly beginning to back down. Yet Yoh was not ready to let down his defenses, not that he ever did that. This mission was beginning to feel more and more like a drag. So far, he had not managed to get close to the Baishe big shot, and he was getting more and more frustrated. Not to mention the fact that being trapped like this, in this environment, his only purpose being to follow a cute piece of ass around … without any results, yes, it was beginning to get on his nerves. And the worst part was that it felt more and more like a sexual frustration, Feilong's distant eyes seldom following him in his dreams. The Baishe son was deceiving, his strength was not apparent, yet it was there, Yoh recognized the signs. Right now, though, he was cornered, so it was Yoh's turn, finally, to take the upper hand and turn the tables in his favor.

He moved towards Feilong, trying to convince him, through his eyes, to play along. What happened next took him a little by surprise. Feilong, once let by the goons, encircled Yoh's waist with his long arms, and plastered his naked body against him. Yoh managed to suppress a sigh and embraced Feilong, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He was really glad the man was playing along. He didn't let the goons out of his sight, though.

-Now piss off, he demanded, but the man didn't budge.

-C'mon, Yoh, let us see how you ride your bitch, at least we can jerk off while watching?

Yoh sensed danger coming up. Yeah, right, like it won't be the best time to off a guy, when he's with his pants down. Did those guys think he was stupid? He felt Feilong's hand creeping in his left pocket, and he understood. He was amazed how the man – of which Asami had said he was merely finished – knew how to make the best out of tight situation like that. Feilong pushed his back against the sink and brought Yoh closer, grinding his hips onto his crotch suggestively. Yoh sensed an erection coming and he tried to suppress it, but it was too late; he could see a little malice rising in Feilong's beautiful eyes, and he felt like he wanted to crush the soft lips breathing ever so lightly with his teeth. Wildly, he thought how blood would smear that beautiful mouth, sucking life dry from it. When Fei brought his face closer and brushed his lips over Yoh's mouth, Asami's faithful employee felt the world spinning. And it was not the time. Helplessly, he let his erection slide through his pants over Feilong's own hardness. Why was the Baishe hot shot aroused? Yoh could not think of any reason. Maybe it was just the situation making their hormones run wild through their veins. Yoh got a hold of himself finally, when he sensed Fei's hand extracting the shank out of his pocket. On cue, he also withdrew the spare one from his sleeve, and cries of pain filled the room. Yoh took out two of the men behind them, while Fei efficiently cut his earlier assailant's throat. The blood was gushing out of newly formed wounds, life draining from warm bodies. No one escaped. Efficiency was clearly one of Feilong's hidden perks.

-Wipe the handle and throw the blade in the toilet, Yoh instructed in a cold and steady voice.

Feilong obeyed, and the next second they were gone, out of the bloodshed they had just been part of. Yoh did not need to look back to know that the beautiful Baishe leader was following him.

********

-I've pulled a few strings. I hope you don't mind having me as your cellmate.

-Who sent you?

-No one. I just thought you need a helping hand there.

-Nothing is free. What do you want?

-A few months and we're both out. I need a job, you seem to be like a good idea for a boss.

-Is that so? I'm not interested in the war for power.

-I know. That's why you came here. That was no random attack, you know? So, interested or not, the war for power is getting at you, fast.

Feilong pondered for a while. This mystery man, the one that saved him earlier, was right on the spot. He seemed to know a lot, and that thought was not too comforting. But, on the other hand, he realized too well that he needed an ally in this forgotten place. Before he managed to propose something, Yoh asked, looking sideways, like he couldn't stare into Fei's beautiful face:

-What do you say? Do you need a bodyguard?

Fei eyed Yoh carefully. The man was well built, but he did not seem cut out to be a bodyguard. He was not that buff out. But it was not like Fei could choose something else. And the man had proved his worth, through skill and awareness just earlier.

-Yes, the job is yours. And I will not forget about you, once we are out. But I need a proof of your loyalty.

Still not looking straight at Fei, Yoh answered:

-Shoot.

Fei smiled mysteriously:

-You should be careful with your choosing of words. If I had a gun …

A chill traveled rapidly over Yoh's spine, making his blood cold. This man, this beautiful man, with soft features and deep eyes, could become very dangerous on the spot. He let his chin touch his chest in defeat and apologized:

-I will be more careful from now on.

Fei let his eyes travel on Yoh's body from head to toes. When he finally talked, the man before him clearly understood his position.

-Good. Now I want to ask you. Why were you erect when I touched you in the bathroom?

Yoh gulped for air, suddenly out of breath. What would be the right answer, given the circumstances?

-Be honest, Fei asked.

-I … find you very attractive, Yoh answered in one breath, waiting for a blow to come, or a shank …

Nothing happened. Fei moved close to Yoh, and forced his chin up with one hand. He made the man finally look into his eyes, and he read there a mixture of fear and angst and something that he could not put his finger on.

-Don't get any wrong ideas. You must know who's boss.

-I know, Yoh answered hurriedly.

Fei placed a finger on Yoh's lips to shut him up, then he caressed the nice, thin line parting the said lips, forcing a little to push inside, just to see the sought compliance there.

-You're not bad yourself. I expect you to serve me once the lights are out.

Yoh felt his own thoughts banging against the walls of his brain. What Feilong meant by that?

*********

-Yoh, come here, Feilong's calm voice called.

Was just Yoh's impression or that sounded a little more light than it should? Getting down from the upper bunk, he chose to sit on his knees next to Feilong's long legs. He kept his eyes down. For sure, it took more than wits to get closer to the man. A hand caressed his hair, combing the loose strands, then traveled down on one cheek, to land on Yoh's mouth, demanding entrance. Yoh obeyed and let Fei's long elegant fingers explore slowly the inside of his mouth, and caress his tongue, making the caress into a more erotic touch, pulling a little and circling, until Yoh felt a strong surge pressing between his legs. The fingers slowly withdrew leaving Yoh's parted lips, moist and needy, his eyes dreamy and grateful for the dark. With soft moves, Fei got out of his underpants, and brought Yoh's head closer to his hard shaft. He ordered gently.

-Suck.

Yoh took the turgid organ in his mouth and began caressing the tip with his tongue, letting the taste of his boss linger there, getting acquainted. Then he swallowed deep, and he tried to grab the erection with one hand, but Fei stopped him:

-Just use your mouth.

Warm hands grabbed strands of his hair, forcing him down, the erect shaft penetrating his mouth till full capacity, getting into an ancient rhythm, Yoh feeling like suffocating from the pressure. Feeling Yoh's discomfort, Feilong eased the pressure a little, letting the man breath.

-You haven't done this too much, did you? The Baishe leader mused. With your looks, I bet you have been more on the receiving end.

It was just a remark, but it made Yoh trembled, aware of the implications. What if he failed to satisfy his future boss? He could not go to Asami empty handed. He tried to get up to ask Feilong how to pleasure him better, but the man pushed his head back.

-Stay still and I will fuck your mouth.

The movements made Feilong moan in soaring excitement. Yoh remained still and let himself be used, tears welling up in his eyes, barely containing his hands from touching his own arousal. Luckily, Fei was over soon, and Yoh felt the taste of the man's release on his tongue. He managed to swallow carefully, and, while Feilong let himself on his back, panting heavily, he wiped clean the softening organ. Once done, he waited for further instructions, with his head bowed. One of Fei's hand went between his legs, making him gasp.

-You don't have to be this submissive. Not that I don't like it, but you're not my pleasure slave, you're my bodyguard. Get up and undress.

Yoh let his body slip from rugged prison clothes and let Fei's hands travel everywhere. Because of the dark, they got to know each other merely by touch, their eyes almost blind. Fei encircled Yoh's erection and began stroking, making the man groan in despair. Feilong got up from the bed and turned Yoh with his back towards him, then he recommenced the same friction technique, whispering in Yoh's ear:

-Let's say that I know how to compensate the ones that serve me well.

Yoh let his head back, on Fei's shoulder, and the man kept him steady, while jerking him off, until he could not hold back any longer. He spurted in the dark, letting soft groans escaping his lips. Fei still kept him in his arms, until the aftermath cleared off a bit. Then, the warm hands were gone, and Fei's supporting presence, too. Suddenly, Yoh felt more naked than before, a cold chill rising goose bumps everywhere. With silent moves, he dressed up. Fei was already in his bed, turned to one side. Without saying anything, Yoh climbed in the upped bunk. Sadly, he thought about how much he wanted he could kiss Fei after such an erotic experience. But they were only boss and employee, and he better kept his mind focused, busy and on the target. Not falling for incredibly deep eyes. Ever.

-Good night, Yoh, a soft whisper came, startling the man.

-Good night, boss, he answered, trying to steady his breath.


End file.
